Similar Fates, Shared Destinies
by Jlargent
Summary: In the aftermath of war an unexpected visitor is what Corrin needs to fill the void in her life. Warning! This is an M-Rated story for sex. Thanks to FirePokeMaster for permission to use her pic.


**Similar Fates, Shared Destinies.**

 **Written by Jlargent**

 _Me: The fans have spoken and the pairing for this lemon is Corrin/Robin, just to let you know there_ will _be some deviations from the main game. Nothing major mind you but still noticeable in some aspects, I do not own Fire Emblem in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply. Now it's time to embrace your fate!_

Corrin's POV.

I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling as the flames of the candles in the chandelier dance slowly in the light breeze, it's funny how time can be perceived, it's been months since Hosido and Nohr had secured a peace treaty but to me it feels like almost yesterday I can hardly believe it. While peace has finally come to our kingdoms I cannot help but feel an ache of loss when my mother sacrificed herself to save me and the revelations that I was the heiress to the lost kingdom of Valla and the events leading up to the final battle against Anankos resulting in the loss of Silas my oldest friend.

A knock at the door breaks my inner thoughts "Come in." I replied somewhat absently, the door opens to reveal another of my oldest friends Felicia. Along with her twin sister Flora has been forced to be my maids due to the actions of my former adoptive father Garon in exchange for not razing the Ice Tribe village. After nearly stumbling through the door she composes herself showing that she has improved on her coordination she speaks.

"Milady there is a person passed out in front of the gates." She tells me.

"Did Rinkah and Peri get into another drinking contest again?" I asked her, ever since the treaty between the kingdoms had passed the daughter of the Flame Tribe chieftain and Xander's retainer have been seen on more than one occasion in the midst of a drinking competition which leaves the two in a somewhat compromising position afterwards.

Felicia shakes her head "No she isn't milady." She replies catching my interest.

"Really?" I replied curious as to our mystery guest.

"Yes, Miss Sakura and Miss Elise have taken her to the infirmary tent to be examined." She tells me.

I get up from the bed "I guess I should talk to our guest and find out how she got here." I said before leaving my bedroom. I exit my quarters and for a moment take a deep breath of the air enjoying the slight crisp but cool taste that almost lingers before I head towards the medical tents, I pull back the flap of the tent to see my sisters in a light debate over something. One of the things I was glad for was that the bitter conflict was resolved without losing a precious family member, Elise has that youthful energy that is infectious and you can't help but smile at her enthusiasm whereas Sakura had that shy, quiet strength that you want to encourage to become stronger.

I shake my head from the distracting thoughts and call out to them "I heard that we've gotten ourselves a visitor." I said catching their attention, it's funny early on in the treaty the two were hostile towards each other because they believed that they were the better little sister, I decided to nip in the bud by having them face each other in the arena, not surprisingly the two were evenly matched to the point where the end result was a double knock out. After that it seemed like the hostility they had towards each other had lessened to where they could speak to each other without trading verbal barbs, now unless you knew them you'd thought they were best friends.

"Oh, hey big sis! Yeah, our guest seemed to be suffering from exhaustion from what we can tell." Elise replied. I walk over to our guest and take a look, her platinum white hair was hanging loosely with two pigtails frames her mature face, she looked as though she has seen her fair share of combat, then again so has everyone in the war.

"She was carrying a small stack of books on magic when we found her sis." Sakura softly spoke, I notice the small cabinet with two straps on each side so that she could carry it on her back, I reach into the backpack and pullout a book _Maybe she has a journal for identification._ I reasoned _I mean I'm not going through her personal belongings just to find out anything that could be used as gossip._ I thought, sadly the books that are inside are spell books that gave no clue as to where she came from let alone her name. Before I could make any further inquiries, a soft moan tells me that our guest was about to awaken.

I quickly place the tome back into the shelf just as her brown eyes open, she slowly starts to sit up "Take it easy miss, you've just woken up." Sakura said helping the woman sit up.

"Thank you." She replied, her voice sounded hoarse "Pardon me, but can I please have a glass of water?" she asked. Elise headed off to retrieve the glass and a few seconds later she returned with said glass full of water. The woman gently grasped the cup and slowly drank the water before placing on the table nearby.

"My name is Corrin and these are my little sisters Elise and Sakura, can you tell us your name?" I asked her.

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment before her demeanor shifted into worried, and then to outright scared "I-I don't know." She barely whispered "I can't remember my name!" her voice was trembling. Sakura gently places her hands on her shoulders and whispers soothing words to calm her nerves.

I frown at the fact that our guest has amnesia "Elise, how bad is amnesia?" I ask her since the mental aspects of health were more her strong suit.

"It depends on the severity, it may be possible for her to regain her memories but…" she trailed off.

"But?" I inquired.

Sakura spoke up "While there is the possibility of her regaining her memories, it may also be possible for her never to regain them. The trauma associated with amnesia could prevent her from remembering the details."

"So, what can we do?" I ask them.

"For now, she should take it easy, and hope that something triggers her memories." Elise said.

Sakura gently grabs the woman's hand "Can you stand?" she asked her, the woman nodded and slowly stood up from the bed. She takes a few steps to ensure that she was able to walk under her own power "We should go outside, maybe some fresh air would help." She suggested and we exit the tent, the woman shuddered slightly at the cool air hitting her face before a bird landed on a nearby tree. The woman looked at the bird curiously before it flew off into the sky.

"What type of bird was that?" she asked out loud.

"I believe that was a robin." Elise replied.

"Robin…Since I can't remember my name I think I'll call myself that until I do remember it." The newly named Robin spoke with a bit of warmth.

I could not help but smile "That sounds perfect." I agreed with the name.

 _Six months later…_

"Hah!" Robin shouted as she thrusted her training sword, I parried it with mine only to pause as she had a low-level lightning spell pointed at my head, the spell was low enough to not kill me but rather stun, I cursed as it was sent my way, I immediately tapped into my draconic side and my right wing bats the spell away sending a mild numbness through me, I quickly use my other wing to kick up a small cloud of dust into Robin's face, but the tome turned green indicating that she must've switched tomes when she stunned my wing, sure enough a strong breeze dissipated the dust cloud and I bring my sword up to meet hers and with a dual "CLANG!" our respective weapons were deadlocked.

"Corrin! Robin! It's time for dinner!" Perri shouted forcing us to concede the spar. In the six months that Robin had joined us she had yet to regain her memories and it is believed that she may never recover them, much to her sadness. Still she is trying to make the best of the situation, she gets along well with most of the camp but for some reason she is scared to be around Rhajat, stating that she feels incredibly uncomfortable around her. Soon we arrived at the mess tent and it was almost packed with the rest of the soldiers I could see Takumi and Leo playing chess against each other, Xander and Ryoma looking over documents, and Camilla getting a rise out of Hinoka due to her lack of assets, it's hard to believe that they were at each other's throats but I guess it's true that war makes people do things that they aren't capable of, I shake my head of those thoughts and head to where Mozu was serving the food.

After finally finding an open spot due to Arthur slipping on a stray banana peel and hitting his head on the table resulting in him getting sent to the medical tent due to a concussion and Orochi collecting this week's bet on how Arthur would get injured due to his atrocious luck. Yes, the camp tends to bet on how Arthur's luck would injure him, there are rumors that Orochi or Rhajat actually influence the outcome due to their skills in magic but nothing has yet to be proven. In fact, the only thing that's worse than his luck is his wife's Soleil dancing.

Now that I think about it how in the world did she and Arthur's son Percy not inherit either trait and has not only exceptional luck but amazing dancing skills?

I decided to stop questioning it and focus on the meal in front of me. The familiar scent of Nhorian cuisine wafts past my nose making my mouth water, Robin sits next to me with her meal and we proceed to eat the meal that was provided, throughout the dinner we engage in small talk mostly about the rumors or latest gossip from Midori who despite being rather down to earth is a bit of a gossip hound and soon it was turning dark, and the stars were appearing in the dusk creating a beautiful sight that I cannot help but stare for a moment taking it in.

"Hey Corrin!" Robin calls out to me "Heading back to your treehouse?" she jokingly asked, I rolled my eyes at the tired out joke about my residence.

"Yeah, it's been a rather long day so maybe I'll turn in early." I replied.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to head to the baths with me? We did train rather hard today and it would be a good idea to wash all of the sweat off." Robin said, I stood there thinking about her proposal before nodding.

"Yeah, the hot water can help us relax the muscles so that we won't be stiff in the morning." I reasoned and the two of us head to the baths, after removing our clothes I carefully look inside to make sure that no males were already using the facility, after the first few times that I had walked in on my brothers or male allies I quickly learned to announce my presence beforehand. After confirming that it was empty I enter the spacious room and gently place my foot into the water before wading in letting the heated water seep into my aching muscles, I could faintly hear Robin moving about in the water no doubt sharing the same relaxing warmth of the water.

"Hey Corrin, can I ask you something personal?" Robin spoke for the first time since we entered.

"Depends on how personal we're talking about." I answered.

"Well not to be too nosy or anything but is there anyone that you're interested in?" Robin asked me.

I groan at the question "Has Camilla spreading rumors again?" I said exasperatingly.

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Actually, I think it's either Hana or Oboro that's spreading the rumor that you were seen with Rhajat on a romantic date."

I facepalm "I thought I had told her to stop making those ridiculous magical constructs." I said, recently Rhajat has been experimenting with creating magical constructs similar to the members of the army with also include their individual skills. And apparently, she was using them to satisfy her lust towards me "To be honest with everything that had happened with the war finding a lover was the furthest thing in my mind." I tell her.

"And now that the war is finished?" she inquires.

I thought for a moment "I don't know really, I mean I've never really thought about it. But I doubt that someone here sees me as potential wife material." I started to tick off with my fingers "I mean I'm a queen of a kingdom, I'm a general in an army, I have overprotective brothers and sisters that would not hesitate to castrate any suitor wanting to court me if he breaks my heart and finally being able to turn into a fully-grown dragon is a turn off to most males." I listed.

Robin hums thinking "What about looking outside of the kingdoms? I mean now that the war is over you could go traveling abroad to learn more about the world." She suggests.

I sigh "The problem with that is that most nobles just want to have sex with me just for the throne and are generally assholes that you wish you could stab them with a sword just to shut up their whinny voices." I said thinking out loud, I noticed Robin's shocked face and I blushed "Sorry, when you have a family like mine certain personality traits tends to become imprinted on you." I said.

Robin gave a soft smile "Hey it's okay, at least you have a family that genuinely cares for your wellbeing." She tells me.

"Thanks. Though the idea of traveling the world does sound nice, maybe someday I'll do that." I said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Robin asked interested.

"Yeah, I mean I deserve it after saving the world and ending a war." I mused, I stretched before standing up "I think that's enough time in the bath." I said staring to leave. Robin nods and starts to stand up but all of a sudden, she cries out in pain and falls back into the water, I immediately rush over to her "Are you okay Robin?" I ask her frantically.

Robin hissed holding her leg "I think I pulled a muscle." She said rubbing her leg trying to soothe the pain. I gently grab her arms making her stop.

"Here, let me help you, Reina has been teaching me acupressure and while I'm not as good as her I should be able to ease that cramp." I said gently applying pressure to her calf and I start to rub her cramped leg. After a few moments, the pained look on her face faded and a more relaxed one took its place, Robin lets out a small moan at my skills.

She then raised her other leg "My other leg is fine but I would like to have it massaged please." She asked me _Well she did ask nicely._ I thought proceeding to repeat the same actions on her other leg and unlike previously she moaned almost immediately and it started to gradually pick up in pitch and volume.

All of a sudden, she grabs my shoulder "Robin, wha…?" I couldn't finish the question because just then her lips were on mine, my eyebrows shoot up in surprise, while surprising the kiss itself felt gentle and nice, her lips had an unidentifiable taste to them, it wasn't bad but I liked it. I did not realize how much time had passed but eventually Robin pulls her lips away from mine and I find myself missing the taste of her lips.

She opens her eyes and were filled with panic "I-I'm sorry Corrin! I-I don't know what came over me." She stammers.

I raise my hand to stop any other protests "Robin, while I was surprised I'm not mad at you." I tell her much to her relief "That being said, I am curious as to this though." I said "Maybe I'm riding high on the unexpected kiss, maybe I have feelings towards the fairer sex and not realize it, but maybe we should explore this more." I suggest making Robin jaw drop in surprise, I stand up and hold out my hand "Can you stand Robin?" I ask her getting a nod in return "Good, we should head to my quarters and we can discuss this." I tell her.

Somehow, we managed to walk calmly towards my quarters, after entering I motioned for her to take a seat and I poured a cup of warm tea that Dwyer had set out with a warming spell applied onto the kettle _For all his apathetic and lazy behavior he can definitely make tea much better than his father._ I mused letting the scent of the beverage waft past my nose and letting the flavor dance across my tongue, I could see Robin sharing my sentiments "So, do have any attraction towards me Robin?" I asked her.

She shuffles in her seat nervously "Yes, to be honest I think I started to have feelings towards you a few weeks after I arrived here. At first I thought I was just being thankful towards you, but over the six months that I've been here while I'm no closer to my memories than before I arrived here the memories that I've had with you are precious enough." She said "Even if you do not return the same feelings at least we can be friends." She finished.

"Robin…" I said touched by her words _Should I do this? What would my family think?_ I thought frantically before a memory of my mother's words echoes in my head _"Corrin, when you find someone that you care for keep them in your heart because they will never leave your side."_ I recall. I sigh before answering "I would be happy to try this relationship out. And if things do not turn out for the best then at least we can still be friends." I said to her. Making Robin gasp out in surprise and she leans in for a kiss, but this time I was prepared and I too lean forward and my lips captures hers, maybe it's my draconic nature but all of a sudden I started to feel a heat emanating from within.

(Lemon Alert!) The following scene depicts two women having sex, if this offends you in any shape or form then either skip this, or turn back. Thank you…

I look at Robin and her eyes were glazed over with an indescribable look on her face "Corrin, I love you and I want to show you how much." She said as she starts to take off her heavy coat and dropping it onto the floor, for some reason the heat within surges into a raging inferno, and I too start to remove my armor leaving me as naked as Robin. I look at her nude form, her platinum white hair was shimmering in the candlelight I unexpectedly let out a growl of what I can assume to be lust and I walk towards her feeling that she would be mine.

I wrap my arms around her slim waist and slowly lick the nape of her neck making her shudder, I nip her neck making her moan before I bite her neck gently leaving a small mark that's barely noticeable, I then move down to her small but perky breasts and I lick the nipples lightly making Robin jump slightly before I start sucking on one nipple, that makes her moan and I quickly move to the other and repeat this process while my hand snakes its way down to her nether region and I could feel her arousal as I gently rub it making her moan louder. I pull away from her junction and her breasts making Robin whine out in disappointment.

I move to the bed and I lay on it letting my legs spread out "It's your turn to pleasure me." I said huskily and Robin could not reach me fast enough before my head leans back and I moan loudly as Robin proceeds to lick my lower parts with reckless yet precise skill, my moans echo in the bedroom while Robin was teasing me by intentionally driving me to the edge of release before pulling me away from it. I growled at her plan "Dammit Robin just let me cum already!" I practically shouted at my mate _Wait, mate?_ That stray thought somehow cuts through the cloudy haze of lust, I remember Camilla explaining that certain types of dragons chose mates when they feel the urge to breed or are in a state of arousal _It must be because I am part dragon that I'm acting like this._ I thought trying not to cry out in ecstasy at Robin's skills.

I gently grab her head making her stop "How about we finish this together?" I ask her rhetorically and I instructed her on what she needed to do, soon our nether regions were close to each other and I slowly move my hips sending ripples of pleasure down my spine and I could imagine it was the same for my partner as she to follows my motions, we gradually pick up speed sending more and more pleasure coursing through us.

"Corrin this feels so good!" Robin calls out with a slight sheen of sweat coving her body.

"Me too!" I replied groaning at how wonderful this was. The speed increases and soon moans and howls of pleasure replaced any structured language but we knew what was being said instinctively and before long the pleasure was becoming too much.

"Robin! Something's happening!" I nearly screamed in passion thanking not for the first time tonight that I was far enough away to prevent anyone hearing me scream.

"I'm so close!" Robin shouted before we simultaneously scream as an orgasm hits us.

(End Lemon Scene!)

I moan as I struggle to move despite the pleasure that had happened had completely drained me, I was tired but happy that I had got to experience something so intimate I notice Robin was contently sleeping next to me, I lean in and kiss her cheek tasting the sweat on her face giving her an interesting taste before falling asleep myself.

 _Two days later…_

I sat in my office looking over proposals for lands to expand farms and businesses when there was a knock at the door. It opens to reveal Forrest in his usual attire "Pardon me milady, there is a rather unusual individual at the gates." He said catching my attention.

I raise an eyebrow "Unusual how?" I questioned him.

He hesitates slightly before answering "It appears to be a bipedal alligator." He tells me, _that_ catches my attention, I grab my sword and follow Forrest to the gates, when I arrive there was a dark green muscular bipedal alligator standing there wearing brown leather pants and spiked bracelets.

He turns to see me and surprisingly spoke "Hey! You the chick in charge of this joint?" he asks in a deep voice.

"I am, who are you?" I questioned him, hopefully this is a misunderstanding.

"I have a message to you from my boss." He replies pulling out a white envelope with a red wax seal, the seal is just a pair of lines crossing each other and hands it to a solider, he slowly walks to me and places the letter in my hand I gently open the envelope to read the contents.

 _To Corrin:_

 _On behalf of the Smash Brothers Recruitment Committee you and one other have been chosen to participate in this year's tournament of fighters. You have the opportunity to combat against other chosen fighters from all around space and time. The prize is for the winner to obtain any wish he or she desires._

 _If you should choose to participate tear the letter in half and it activate a teleportation spell that will take you to the location of the tournament. It is our esteemed hopes that you are to attend._

 _Sincerely; M. Hand: Head of the Smash Bothers Planning Committee & C. Hand: Head of the Smash Brothers Recruitment Committee._

I stare at the letter "This is a joke, right?" I ask the alligator.

"Hey I'm just a messenger babe, it's not any of my business what the bosses decide. We done here?" it asks me, I nod and the guards lower their weapons "Anyway, see ya in the tournament if ya enter." He said and all of a sudden, he vanishes in a flash of light. I look at the letter again recalling the contents _I should talk to Robin and see what she thinks._ I think to myself, after asking around I head to the royal archives not surprised to see Robin with a rather small stack of books (Small for Robin anyway.) with a quill and parchment next to her carefully taking notes and was wearing a pair of reading glasses that gives her a cute scholarly look to her.

She notices me enter the room "Corrin? What seems to be the matter?" She asks me before I hand her the letter. After a moment, she lowers the document "So do you plan on attending this tournament?" she inquires.

"I don't know to be honest. I mean to fight against the strongest fighters from different places is exciting but what something happens to me?" I asked her worried that I might get killed in this tournament.

"I doubt the organizers are that cruel Corrin. Besides I'll be there to help out if worse comes to worse." Robin reassures me.

I smile at her resolve to come with me "Okay then, we should get some supplies before we leave, there's no telling who or what we'll face when we arrive." I said

Robin nods her head "As long as we can face it together." She said. It takes almost three hours but we had enough supplies for a week prepared and soon the two of us were standing out in an empty field outside the castle away from prying eyes.

I hold the parchment out in both hands ready to tear it in half, Robin notices my hesitation "Nervous?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I am." I answered her honestly.

She places a hand on my shoulder "Hey, don't worry. I'll be here with you no matter what." Her words had a calming effect and I quickly rip the parchment in half and a pillar of light shoots down and engulfs us, I remember gripping Robin's hand and the feeling of being lifted into the air before a whiteness overtakes us.

 _The End…_

 _Me: Well that's another story knocked out! The ending of the story was inspired by a fellow author called Green Lemon Ranger, sadly his stories are no longer online and this is in no way attributed to Critics United much to my dismay. But he has written some amazing stories that I had read while he was online. The story I am referring to is a Legend of Zelda/Mario crossover and acted as a sort of prelude to them entering the Smash Brothers Tournament._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_

… _Screw it! One more scene for the hell of it!_

Elise's POV …A few nights ago…

I yawn as I patrol the grounds wishing that I hadn't drawn this duty tonight. At least it's a nice night for it. I make my way to the Hoshido section of the camp, despite the recent peace with the kingdom it will take a while before things can finally settle down between the two well make that three groups.

"Elise?" a soft voice spoke nearly startling me I whirl around to see a familiar red haired Priestess.

"Sakura, what are you doing still up?" I asked her.

"Hinata was sick so I volunteered to take over for him on tonight's patrol." She explained. I shake my head in understanding, while I appreciate his hard work that guy works himself way too hard.

"I was about to patrol here, care to join me?" I asked her, she nods and we head towards the encampment not really expecting any form of trouble but it's best not to be cautions at least that's how big brother explains it. Soon enough we were in the officer's barracks, I have been inside a few times for when I had to deliver a message to someone, seeing the empty building at night sends a slight shiver down my spine and I could tell that Sakura was feeling the same. I suppress the feeling and proceed to patrol the building.

"Elise? Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" I replied.

"I think I heard some moaning." She answered, I strain my ears and sure enough there was a faint moaning sound somewhere.

"Should we check it out? Maybe someone is moaning in their sleep." Elise says.

"Okay, just as long as we don't do anything that would get us into trouble." I said and we follow the source of the moaning which gradually get louder as we progress. Finally, we stop at the source of the noise and much to our surprise there was not one voice moaning but two, I reach to open the door slowly.

"Wait, isn't this…" whatever words Sakura was going to say next died as the opened door revealed my older sister Camila and Sakura's older sister Hinoka lying partially on the Hoshisian's bed with Hinoka lying on top of Camila and a string of saliva in between them indicating that they were passionately kissing prior to our unexpected arrival. The duo looked shocked at our arrival, finally the two of them said in perfect synch.

" _We can explain!"_

 _The End…Again!_

 _Me: I could not resist making this so I thought I would add this little omake. Thanks to Jadenkaiba for the inspiration for this scene and until next story!_

 _As always Hoody Hoo! For real this time!_


End file.
